Fred's Trapped Feet
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: The new neighbor Loudrock has fun torturing poor Fred Flintstone. An extended verison of a classic scene from the episode 'Dino and Juliet'.


Fred Flintstone hated his new neighbor Loudrock, and the feelings were mutual. One particular afternoon, Fred and Loudrock were standing on either side of their fence as they argued with each other.

"It's only fair to warn you, I know karate!" boasted Fred.

"Karate?" Loudrock said, as he casually lifted up the heavy, stone fence. "Never heard of him…Does he live in the neighborhood too?" With that, he dropped the fence and it landed right on Fred's ankles, effectively trapping his feet.

Fred yowled in pain as his ankles were crushed. "Alright, you asked for it, I'm gonna…" Suddenly, it dawned on him. "Oh no….Oh, you wouldn't do _that!_ You wouldn't tickle my feet! Would ya?"

Loudrock reached down and began tickling Fred's exposed bare foot. "Coochie coochie coo…"

"Hahahahaha! Oh no! Nononono! Stop! Hahahahahaha! Stop it!" Fred pleaded through his laughs and giggles.

"Tickle tickle, fat boy!" Loudrock teased, now using all of his fingers to mercilessly scribble on Fred's soles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOO! STAHAHAHAHAHAP! EEEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! N-NO MORE!" Fred shrieked as his laughter became more hysterical.

But it didn't stop. Loudrock was delighted at how ticklish his neighbor was. He continued scratching up and down Fred's bare soles. Despite going barefoot every day of his life, Fred's feet were soft and smooth. They were also the most ticklish spot on his body, which was saying quite a lot since Fred was ticklish pretty much everywhere.

"This little piggy went to market…This little piggy stayed home…," said Loudrock as he began tickling Fred's toes.

"NOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEASE STAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Fred cried tears of laughter as Loudrock attacked each one of his fat, ticklish toes. He tried desperately to free his trapped ankles but the stone wall was too heavy. All he could do was sit helplessly and laugh and beg.

Loudrock continued the tickle torture until Fred turned bright crimson in the face. Then he stopped for a moment, but only to retrieve some things from his kitchen.

Fred grumbled angrily to himself as he caught his breath, still trying to pull his legs out from under the fence.

But it wasn't long before Loudrock returned. He sat down at Fred's feet and laid his supplies on the grass.

Fred couldn't see what was going on, due to the fence blocking his view. But within seconds, he felt something soft and fluffy brush the soles of his feet. Instantly, he burst into uncontrollable laugher.

"OOOOOOOHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE LOUDROCK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA C-CUT IT OUT! THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Loudrock was tickling Fred's feet with a huge feather duster.

"Poor Fatso Flintstone," Loudrock teased him. "Aww…he's too ticklish on his tootsies. Well, that's too bad! Because I can keep this up ALL DAY LONG!"

"PLEEEEEEEASE NOOOOOO!" Fred howled, struggling with all his might. The feather duster was unbearable…thousands of big fluffy feathers engulfing his ticklish feet. He felt like he was going to pass out from laughter. He screamed for somebody to help him. He prayed that either Barney or Wilma would hear his laughter and come to save him.

No such luck. Poor Fred's feet were completely at the mercy of his sadistic neighbor.

After half an hour of nonstop tickling, Loudrock finally put down the feather duster and reached for one of his other supplies.

Fred was now a sobbing wreck. He begged and pleaded not to be tickled anymore, but Loudrock just chuckled evilly to himself.

"W-What are you dohohohoing?!" Fred inquired, giggling as he felt something cold and gooey being applied to his soles.

Loudrock was spreading on thick layers of grape jelly. When he was finished, he bent forward and started licking the jelly off Fred's foot. His tongue dragged upward, from the heel to the toes, collecting a big mouthful of the grapey sweetness.

This drove Fred nuts with laughter and he fought harder than ever to get his ankles free. His face was beet red and tears were flowing rivers down his cheeks.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEASE STAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAP! OOOOHH MY BARE FEET CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO EEHEHEEHEHEHHEHEEHHEHEHEHEE!" he screamed, tugging at his ankles like a madman.

Loudrock licked and slurped and sucked until the foot was completely clean. Then he got started on the other one.

Fred finally managed to free one foot, then he freed the other one. It was hard work but he finally did it. He was still grinning and giggling even after the tickling had stopped.

Loudrock started laughing. "You kill me, Flintstone!"

"Don't give me any ideas, Loudmouth!"

After exchanging a few more words, the two men decided to make up by shaking hands. But then Loudrock got dirty again, grabbing by Fred by the wrist and hurling him across the yard. Fred flew right into his kitchen window and landed face-down into a sink full of soapy suds.

The End


End file.
